There are many known hair clippers which incorporate oscillating blades. Typically, two blades having a plurality of channels are caused to move back and forth with respect to each other and which trap hair between the channels of both sidewardly reciprocating blades to thereby shear hair. These oscillating blades fail to reproduce the amount of control and styling which are produced by a scissor cut.